As Time Passes By
by mjp3
Summary: Wyatt and Chris have been best friends all their lives, but when they suddenly find themselves in 2005, the dark truth about the past is revieled...
1. This Is Going to Be a Looooooong Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters….blah, blah, blah

This is my first fanfic ever. This idea popped into my head and I just had to write it down. I'm not sure about the rating though. I made it T just to be sure, but I guess it could be K+. Please tell me what you think!

It was a normal day in the Halliwell manor. Well, as normal as it ever would be. Leo and Piper had decided to take the kids out for a walk in the park, Phoebe was at work and Paige, who had started to feel the pressure of being principal of Magic School and had been working overtime, had been forced to take a day off by Piper.

So after helping Piper and Leo get the kids ready and seeing Phoebe off to work, Paige decided to go into town and catch up with the non-magical world. But the problem was, she couldn't find her phone. So Paige retraced her steps and realized that she'd left her phone in the attic after Piper had phoned her while she was making potions the previous day.

So Paige went to the attic and saw her phone lying on the table between all the potion ingredients she had been too lazy to put away. Paige put her phone in her bag and started to clean up the ingredients. Piper would have a fit if she saw the state that Paige had left the attic in.

All of a sudden Paige felt someone else's presence in the room and turned around to look at the book.

There was a young man standing there. He was in his late twenties. He had shoulder length, curly blonde hair, he was well built and was wearing a plain white T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

It was Wyatt.

He was standing over the book with a pen in his hand as if he was writing something, but the book was closed. He had a very confused look on his face. He looked up and saw Paige standing there.

At the same time Paige started her attack on the stranger. She saw an athame lying on a table nearby.

"Athame", Paige yelled. The athame disappeared in a swirl of blue lights and started making their way towards the young man. The man was startled by the attack and waved his hand at the orb lights as if he was trying to wave them away, but nothing happened.

He had fast reflexes and managed to jump out of the way of the athame just as it was about to stab him.

"What did you attack me for?" Wyatt asked Paige while he was getting up. Something very odd was going on here.

Paige didn't attack again, since the stranger didn't seem to know what was going on. And demons normally did actually attack. This man hadden´t. But she kept her defensive posture ready to attack again if it was necessary.

Wyatt had stood up and got his first good look at Paige. His mouth dropped.

"What do you want?" Paige asked rather brutally.

"What happened? You look really young." Wyatt said in disbelief.

If this demon was trying to flatter her, it wasn't going to work. But Paige couldn't help but relax just a little bit." Look buddy, if you don't tell me who you are and what you want, I'll vanquish your sorry ass."

And it suddenly clicked in Wyatt's head. He didn't have his powers, Paige didn't recognize him and she had suddenly lost about 30 years. He dreaded asking the question that was in his mind because it would confirm his suspicion. "What year is it?" he asked.

Paige was caught slightly off guard by this question. That was a pretty strange question to ask. "It's 2005" she said cautiously.

"Great! Just great!" Wyatt said sarcastically as he slumped into a nearby couch. It was going to turn out to be another _very_ long day.

" And I'm still waiting for an explanation, because that vanquishing offer still stands!" Paige added.

Wyatt pondered his response. He couldn't change the future in any way, so he had to be careful of what he said. Very careful. His parents had always warned him and his little brother of the consequences of time-travel. They had forbidden him and Chris to ever try such a thing. For some strange reason Chris´ 22nd birthday had been the day they had both been given an especially long speech by their father about it. He could still remember the speech and it came back to him in this moment. Although Wyatt was 28, he still didn't want to disappoint his parents, and if they_ ever _found out that he had been back in time…

" My name's Matthew. Matthew Cullen." He replied. " And I'm a witch."

A witch. Paige knew that she shouldn't believe that he wasn't a demon just because he said so, but she couldn't help but believe him. He didn't really look like a demon either. For starters, demons liked to wear black. And blond hair and bright blue eyes didn't really fit the demon description either. He looked somewhat familiar too…

"I'm Paige. Paige Matthews."

"So is there any reason why you decided to drop by?" Paige added with a hint of mocking in her voice.

"I don't know how I got here…"

He was of course using ´here´ as in 2005, not as in the attic. He knew very well why he was in the attic. He had been adding something to the book when the shift occurred.

Wyatt realized that he would probably need Paige's help to figure out how he got there and how to get back. He'd at least need to tell her when he was from.

" I'm… I'm from the future." He said rather hesitantly.

This sounded strangely familiar to Paige. And she couldn't help but sigh..

"You're not by any chance some relative that is yet to be born that has come back to stop someone from becoming evil, are you?"

Wyatt knew his aunt Paige very well, and knew when she was joking or being sarcastic. But he wasn't quite sure now.

"Um, no" He said the last part rather long and looked at Paige questionably, but she didn't elaborate.

All of a sudden Wyatt felt a burning feeling in his shoulder and he brought his hand to the place where he had felt the pain a moment earlier. Someone was in trouble. Someone had been hurt. And that someone could only be one person…

"Chris…" He whispered.

Paige saw Wyatt reach to his shoulder in pain and went over to him to help. She heard him whisper a name. Did he really say Chris? Or did she just imagine it?

" My friend's hurt, we have to find him." Wyatt crossed the room to the scrying table with a determined expression on his face.

"How are you going to find him? You need something of his to scry with." Paige said.

He picked up the scrying crystal and took of his wristband.

"This is his. He has mine. This way we can always find each other if something like this were to happen."

"Wow, you guys must be really close to be _that_ prepared" Paige marveled.

"We are." He held the wristband in his hand and lent over the map while he concentrated on finding his brother. If anything had happened to Chris…

Paige watched him as he scryed.

The crystal dropped. It landed somewhere in an alley in San Francisco.

"Let's go" Wyatt said urgently as he held out his hand to Paige so that she could orb them there.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on there. I'm not orbing you anywhere. I don't even know you. This could be some kind of…" Her words faded away as she looked at his hand. It still held the wristband.

And on it was the triquetra.

This could only mean one thing. She had heard correctly.

"Chris? Chris is in trouble?" She asked, not daring to believe it.

This man's friend was Chris. Chris was back. And he was in trouble.

Wyatt looked at his hand and realized how she must of figured it out. He mentally kicked himself and noted that he had to be more careful. But he had no time for explaining. Chris needed their help.

"Yes, he is." He held out his hand more urgently.

This was surreal to Paige. Chris. Chris. The name brought up the painful memory of the day he died. She could remember how helpless she felt as she watched him struggling to breath in his father's arms…

But now was no time for memories. Chris needed her help and she wasn't going to stand around and watch this time around. She walked over to the potion's table, picked up a few filled vials and handed them to Wyatt.

"Here. You'll need these since you won't have any active powers because of the time-travel thingy." She nodded to him and took his hand.

They disappeared in a swirl of bright blue lights.

TBC


	2. The Return of Chris

Disclaimer: Strangely enough I _still_ don't own Charmed. Who would of guessed?

A big thank you to all of you that replied. I'm sooooo happy that you liked it. Please keep telling me what you think!

**Note: Sorry, I forgot to add this before. This story is set somewhere during season 7, after the whole Avatar/Utopia thing, but before the 150th episode.**

Enjoy!

Piper stood downstairs in the hallway with Little Chris, Little Wyatt and Leo. She was starting to get really fed up. She had finally had a chance to go and spend some time away from her sisters with the man she loved and her two precious children. There were finally no magical fiascos or sisters who needed her support with some failed relationship. She had finally had a chance at a normal day and you know what happened? It had started to rain.

Ok, ok. She had to admit that it wasn't the most dramatic thing that had happened, but she had just wanted a couple of minutes with her family _outside _of the manor, and now she had been forced back from her stroll in the park a lot sooner than she'd hoped.

At least there weren't any demons to ruin the day…. Piper thought 

…_yet._

Little Wyatt sneezed.

"I'll go get them into some dry clothes." Leo said while he picked up his two children and took them upstairs.

Piper watched him leave and realized that she could possibly be the luckiest woman alive. She had the most caring husband and two little boys that meant the world to her. Why had she been worrying about rain? As long as they were together and healthy everything was just fine for her.

"Paige?" Piper said as she walked into the kitchen looking for her. "Paige, are you here?"

There was no reply.

She decided to go and check upstairs for her.

"Paige?"

When she reached the attic stairs, she could hear voices from in the attic. A man's, and a woman's.

She figured that Paige must have company. But why would they be in the attic?

As she walked up the stairs the voices suddenly stopped. She opened the door and saw that there was nobody in the room.

"Huh" Piper said. They must have orbed out, she thought.

She assumed that he was someone from Magic School. Paige really couldn't take a break for just one day.

Piper sighed and left the attic to go and check on her darling boys.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Wyatt and Paige reappeared in a dark alleyway behind P3. It was raining. There they saw Chris, trying to fight one demon without his powers while a second demon powered up a fireball. Chris was in bad shape. He had a large burn on his shoulder where a fireball had hit him earlier and his clothes were torn and bloody.

Wyatt couldn't help but feel slightly amazed that his little brother had managed to keep it up, against two demons (although they were lower-level) without his powers or potions. Chris had never been able to come up with a spell in the heat of a battle so spells weren't of much use to him at the moment. Luckily his aunt Phoebe had taught him a thing or two when it came to fighting.

Paige had frozen. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was Chris. It was actually Chris.

The second demon saw the new arrivals and threw his fireball at them.

Wyatt managed to push the shocked Paige out of the way just in time, and they both fell to the ground. Wyatt threw one of the potions he had at the demon from his position on the ground and it was vanquished in a blaze of red flames.

Wyatt helped Paige up and turned towards Chris, just when the remaining demon picked Chris up and threw him across the alleyway, where he hit the wall hard and sunk to the floor unconscious.

"Pipe!" Paige shouted and she redirected the old pipe straight into the demon, and it too erupted into red flames.

Wyatt ran towards Chris. His hart was beating fast now. He knelt down beside him and checked for a pulse.

He let out the breath that he had been holding. Chris was alive, but he needed a healer soon.

Wyatt was starting to feel really annoyed at not having his powers.

He would have to take him to Leo. He would find out that this was Chris and the whole future would probably be changed, but he had no choice.

Paige ran over to them.

"Is he… is he…?"Paige said, not daring to finish her question.

"We need to take him to Leo" Wyatt said urgently.

Paige took a hold of Chris and Wyatt and orbed them back to the manor.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Leo was in the bathroom looking for clean towels while Piper was with the boys.

That's when he heard Paige calling him.

Something was severely wrong. He could tell by the sound of her voice.

He orbed out without hesitating.

When he arrived in the living room the sight that met his eyes caused his hart to stop beating. He couldn't believe his eyes. Paige was standing over the couch, soaking wet. And kneeling down beside her was….

Wyatt.

And he was holding onto someone's hand.

"Wyatt?" He asked uncertainly. This couldn't be real. This was the same man that had unmercifully stabbed him in the gut a few months prior. But his demeanor was different from then. Kinder, but yet afraid.

Paige stared at Wyatt. Did Leo just say Wyatt? This was Matthew…

But when she said the name in her head it all made sense. Matthew. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. She knew that he had looked familiar. Those big blue eyes…

Now it was Wyatt's turn to stare at his father. How did he know? How could he possibly know who he was? But now wasn't the time to ponder that. He'd come back to it later.

"Dad, you need to heal Chris. He's hurt"

Wyatt moved aside and Leo got his first good look of the man on the couch. The face that had haunted his dreams for months. The face of his beloved son who had died in agony and who he had not been able to save. That had been the worst moment in his life. He had let his son die. He had not been quick enough in finding Gideon, and Chris had paid the price with his life.

Although Leo wasn't sure that he wasn't dreaming, he wouldn't let Chris die again. He knelt down next to Wyatt and placed his hands over Chris. He noticed that his hands were shaking, but the glowing light came nonetheless.

Chris´ wounds started to heel, and he began to stir.

When the wounds were completely gone, Chris opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were the faces of his father and brother, who were both looking utterly relieved, and in Leo's case, shocked.

"Dad….Wy… What happened?" Chris asked while he sat up and also saw his aunt Paige standing over him.

The next moment Leo pulled Chris into a rib-cracking hug, before he held Chris in front of him to have a good look at him.

He looked younger and older at the same time to Leo. Leo guessed that age wise this Chris was older than the Chris he had known, but he also looked a lot more carefree. He didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Leo's eyes filled with tears of joy at having his son back. He then looked at Wyatt, who was staring back at him.

"Dad? What's going…"

But Leo interrupted him

"You're not evil" Leo said plainly.

This statement came as quite a shock to Wyatt. He didn't know what to say. How could his father suggest that? Why would he be evil? How could the twice-blessed child, son of a Charmed One and a whitelighter, heir of good magic, be evil?

"Why would he be evil?" Chris asked his father puzzled.

Leo looked at Chris and realized that this wasn't the Chris he had known.

They didn't know. They didn't know the truth. How could he not have told them?

He looked away.

Chris was having a lot of trouble getting a hold on things. Something was very, very wrong. Why hadn't his powers worked against those demons? What was up with dad? And what had happened to Paige? Like wow! She looked barely older than Wyatt.

"Would somebody please tell me what's going on?" Chris demanded.

"It's 2005" Wyatt said.

Chris stared at Wyatt for a moment.

"How did we get here?" Chris asked, while looking around the room and waiting for a logical explanation.

"That's exactly what I'd like to know." Wyatt said as he looked at Chris. Then he shifted his gaze to Leo, "And I have the feeling there's something you're not telling us…"

But he wasn't going to be allowed to finish that sentence anytime soon because at that moment Piper walked in.

TBC

Please review!


	3. Piper´s Denial

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, shock, horror!

Thank you guys sooooo much for your wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming. I like to know what people like about my story and which bits they like best, so please tell me!

Here we go again, enjoy!

"_Would somebody please tell me what's going on?" Chris demanded._

"_It's 2005" Wyatt said._

_Chris stared at Wyatt for a moment._

"_How did we get here?" Chris asked, while looking around the room and waiting for a logical explanation._

"_That's exactly what I'd like to know." Wyatt said as he looked at Chris. Then he shifted his gaze to Leo, "And I have the feeling there's something you're not telling us…"_

_But he wasn't going to be allowed to finish that sentence anytime soon because at that moment Piper walked in._

**Chapter 3**

Piper had gone to look for Leo after he hadn't returned with the towels and she searched the house for him and ended up walking into the living room.

Chris saw his mother enter the room and was shocked by her youth and beauty. He had to admit that his mother had always been very beautiful, but the Piper he knew was in her late fifties.

He saw Piper look at him in shock, as her eyes widened and her heartbeat increased. She lent back and held onto the wall for support.

Chris stood up and walked towards her to help her, but she backed away from him.

She wouldn't believe what she was seeing. Chris was dead. This had to be some kind of spell. She had been tricked into believing things that weren't real before…

"Stay away from me." She said to Chris angrily.

This confused and hurt Chris. He knew that he must look like a stranger to her, but his mother was usually very nice to strangers.

Leo understood Piper's reaction and walked towards her to comfort her and to explain. But she backed away from him too.

"This isn't real, this isn't real…" she whispered to herself.

"Piper, please calm down" Leo said pleadingly " This _is_ real. Chris is back."

"Chris is dead Leo!" Piper yelled angrily "You should know that better than anyone!"

Piper's comment made Leo very quiet. He still blamed himself for Chris´ death.

This was too much for Wyatt to grasp.

Chris? Dead? How could Chris possibly be dead? Chris was standing right in front of him.

Wyatt had been right in assuming Leo wasn't telling them something. Wyatt had felt it all his life. There was a secret. Something terrible had happened in the past and his parents had been hiding it from Chris and him all their lives. He had just thought that he was being neurotic at times, so he didn't mention it, but in this moment he knew that he had been right all along. He needed answers, but he knew that now was definitely the wrong time to ask his questions.

His mother was completely spooked out by seeing Chris, but Wyatt knew that Piper hadn't recognized him, she saw him as a stranger, and so it was best to let someone she recognized calm her down first.

Now it was Paige's turn to try and help out.

"Please Piper, listen to me. This is real. I didn't want to believe it either myself, but I've realized that it's true. They're back from the future and they need our help to get back to their time. We have to help them."

"Them?" Piper asked questionably.

That was the first time that she had really gotten a look at the stranger on the couch. She walked closer to him and he stood up. Piper now stood right in front of him and searched his face, trying to put a name to the face that looked strangely familiar to her.

Wyatt looked into his mother's beautiful eyes, while holding his breath.

Piper looked back into his bright blue eyes. She'd recognize those eyes anywhere.

"Wy…Wyatt?" She asked with tears brimming her eyes.

Wyatt let out the breath he had been holding and smiled down at his mother.

Piper knew that it was him.

He looked happy and caring. A thought crossed her mind.

"You're not," she said "You're not…"

Wyatt knew what she was going to say.

"Evil?" Wyatt asked, finishing her sentence for her.

Piper nodded.

"No, I'm not. But you're not the only one to have thought that." He said while looking at his father.

Chris sensed that his mother was close to breaking down in tears from all the emotions that she was feeling, so he walked to her from behind and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Piper looked up into Chris´ face, her vision blurring. She pulled him into a hug as she rested her head against his chest with her eyes closed.

"I've missed you so much, Chris." She choked out in between sobs.

Chris had no idea what she was talking about, but he hugged his mother back, giving her the support she needed while he shot Wyatt a questioning look over her head.

Wyatt just shrugged.

Leo saw the exchange between his sons.

He walked towards his wife and youngest son and he also placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Piper," he said.

She opened her eyes and looked at her husband through her cloudy vision.

"They don't know" Leo said while he averted his eyes to the floor. "They don't know what happened before Chris was born."

"What happened before I was born?" Chris asked curiously.

Piper stared at him. How could he not know? How could he not remember?

And then it hit her. Wyatt wasn't evil. Chris had managed to achieve his goal, to save his brother. The Chris that was standing in front of her had grown up in a peaceful world with his brother by his side and he had never had a reason to come back in time to change it all.

It had all worked out after all.

Leo pondered his response to Chris´ question. Although he didn't know what it was, he must have had a very good reason to not tell his sons the truth over the years. Although he hated to not be honest with them, he couldn't tell them.

"I can't tell you" He said.

"Why not?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. I hate to have to keep secrets from you, but I must have had a reason not tell you." Leo said. "I'm sorry."

Wyatt was disappointed. He knew what his father meant though. This was obviously something huge. If he hadn't told Chris and him over the years, he must have had a very good reason not to. But he wasn't going to let it go that easily.

"We'll just have to ask you again in 26 years." Wyatt said while looking at his parents smugly.

"And by then I promise that we will have a better answer to your question." Leo said confidently.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked her sons.

Chris looked to Wyatt for an explanation. Wyatt always had all the answers to their problems.

"This wasn't intentional." Wyatt said plainly.

"Do you know how you got here?" Leo asked them.

"Well, I didn't cast a spell that could have resulted in this." He turned to Chris.

"Did you?"

Chris racked his brain. He tried to remember if one of the spells that he had cast over the last couple of weeks could of backfired and sent them back in time, but he was quite sure that he hadn't.

"No. Not that I know of."

Wyatt trusted his brother more than anyone else and he trusted his judgment.

If it had been a backfired spell then there was only one more suspect on Wyatt's list. Actually, three more suspects.

"Did any of you cast a spell that could have resulted in this? Or did you ask for help on some magical situation and end up summoning us?" Wyatt asked his mother and Paige.

Piper knew that her sisters and her had been magically inactive for a while. There had been no demon attacks recently, so there had been no need for magic.

Piper looked at Paige and she shook her head.

"No, we didn't."

"What about Phoebe?" Chris asked.

"No, she won't have," Piper said, "she would have told us."

"Where is she by the way?" Chris asked his parents and aunt calmly.

It struck Piper how very different his demeanor was. The Chris she had known was slightly aggressive, neurotic and held a lot of pain and loss in his heart that had shaped him to be who he was: The man that stood in front of her looked exactly the same on the outside, but he was appeared to be calmer and more thoughtful.

"She's at work," Paige answered.

"Paige," Leo said in his whitelighter way, "you should go and get her. We may need her help."

"Yes," Piper said, "We need her."

Wyatt was hesitant. His parents had always warned him that when time travel was involved, it was best to keep as few people as possible informed, but if Piper and Paige knew, Phoebe would find out anyway.

He nodded his agreement.

"I'll be right back." Paige said as she orbed out.

"Well, that means it wasn't a spell that brought us here then." Chris said, getting back to business.

"No, Chris" Wyatt said as he paced the room. "That means that it wasn't someone who summoned us here accidentally or for help."

"But why would someone send you back in time intentionally?" Piper asked her sons.

"As you know, when you go back in time, you loose your powers because only one of you can have your powers at the same time." Chris started to explain. "And that would be a very good opportunity to try and…"

Chris hesitated. He didn't want to worry his parents. He looked at his older brother.

"Try and what?" Leo asked worried.

"Kill us." Wyatt finished Chris´ sentence for him.

Piper was shocked by her son's words.

"Do you know who would want you dead?" Leo asked his sons concerned.

"Pretty much, every single demon in existence." Chris answered.

"And that's not our only problem at the moment." Wyatt said with a frown on his face as he looked at his parents.

"Why? What's wrong?" Leo asked his eldest son as he walked towards him.

"Well, we've probably shifted our entire timeline just by being here."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked him.

"The slightest thing we do or say in this time could have a ripple effect and change all future events." Wyatt explained.

Chris thought that his brother was exaggerating.

"Neurotic" Chris said with a slight cough.

"No, Chris." Wyatt said while getting angry with his little brother. "I don't think you get how serious this is! This isn't a game! We've always relied on our powers to help us, but now we don't have them anymore! You have to take this seriously! And I think it's time you realized that I might not always be around to protect you!"

Wyatt turned away from his brother.

Wyatt's outburst greatly surprised Chris. His brother never yelled at him, Wyatt was always cool and calm in tricky situations. Something was wrong with him.

"What's wrong, Wy?" Chris asked him concerned.

Wyatt turned back to look at Chris.

Chris looked into Wyatt's eyes and he saw something there that had never been there before.

It was fear.

Wyatt looked away.

"Wy?"

"It's just…when those demons attacked you and you were hurt, I realized that I couldn't heal you and…I thought I might loose you." Wyatt ended in a whisper.

The room was silent.

"But that turned out ok, didn't it?" Chris asked his brother to try and cheer him up.

"But what if it doesn't next time?"

Chris knew how much the whole event must of frightened Wyatt, but he had to know that what had happened wasn't his fault.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself, Wyatt. It's not your responsibility to protect me anymore." Chris said. "And I promise that I will do my very best to give those demons a hell of a time to get their job done. They're not going to get rid of me that easily."

Wyatt smiled at his brother.

At that moment Paige orbed in with Phoebe.

TBC

Please review. It will encourage me to get the next part up faster!


	4. Cabinet with watching eyes

Disclaimer: I don´t own Charmed and never will.

I'm so sorry for taking so long to get the next chapter up. You guys are the best reviewers ever! I'm so glad you all like it. Please keep reviewing!

Chapter 4 

Paige had explained the whole situation to Phoebe before orbing back and had warned her that neither Chris nor Wyatt knew of what had happened the year before.

But as Phoebe laid eyes on Chris and the man who was standing next to him, who she knew had to be Wyatt, she couldn't help but go over to them and pull them both into a hug.

When she released them she had a good look at them both.

"Look at you two!" Phoebe said with a hint of pride in her voice as she saw her two nephews side-by-side and all grown up. Tear s were threatening to spill but Phoebe suppressed them. She was just so happy to have Chris back again and to have Wyatt at his side. She had always regretted ignoring Chris for the last couple of days that he was in the past, and then she had hurried into saying goodbye to him…

"So what are you two up to in the future?" Phoebe asked them hopefully. She knew that if this Chris was anything like the Chris she had known, she wouldn't get an answer in a million years, but it was worth a shot.

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other.

"We can't tell you that." Chris answered. "Anything we say could change the future."

Yep. That sure sounded familiar to Phoebe. Some things never change.

Wyatt looked at the disappointment on his parents and aunts´ faces and thought about what he had said earlier. Things could have already changed.

And then he had an idea. This way both his family would be happy and the timeline wouldn't alter.

"Maybe we can tell them, Chris"

Chris thought that Wyatt had lost it. Had he not heard anything of what their parents had told them over the years?

"But what about the timeline?" Chris asked him.

"Well, I've been thinking about that. The problem is that we may have already altered the timeline and there is only one way to change it back." Wyatt said.

"Well, how?" Paige asked him curiously.

"We'll make you a deal." Wyatt said as he looked at his parents and aunts. "We'll tell you anything you want to know about us if you promise to erase your memories of today when we return to our time."

"No, no, no. We are not erasing our memories! That's happened before and nothing good has ever come of it." Piper said dismissing the idea.

"Well then the future's screwed!" Chris said as he slumped back into the couch.

Paige had a major déjà vu and smiled slightly as she noticed that maybe Chris wasn't that different after all.

"Please, mom. This is the only way to keep the future from changing," Wyatt said "Please, do this for us."

Piper realized that she had no choice. It was ironic that now they were trying to preserve the future when the last time they had been trying so hard to change it.

Piper sighed and nodded her head.

Her sisters and husband nodded their agreement.

Wyatt let out the breath that he had been holding. One problem solved, about a thousand left to go.

"Ok. Let's go to the attic and check the book to see if we can find the demon that sent us here." Wyatt said getting back to business.

As he walked towards the stairs he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

They were being watched.

"Mom, freeze the room."

Piper did as she was told. She raised her hands and everything stayed the same except that Leo and Chris were frozen.

Piper unfroze them.

"Why didn't you freeze?" Paige asked Wyatt.

"He never freezes." Chris said grumpily.

"Why?"

"Because he's Wyatt" Chris said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Wyatt started to walk through the room, inspecting different objects until he stopped in front of a low cabinet.

"Is this yours?" He asked.

Phoebe walked towards it.

"No it's not." She answered.

"To help us solve this mystery,

show us so that we may see,

your true form you will take,

as to avoid a mistake." Wyatt chanted

The cabinet slowly shifted into the form of a man dressed in demonic black. He was still frozen.

"How did you know…?" Phoebe asked him in awe.

"He's a messenger. Probably sent by the demon we're looking for to see if we've arrived in this time." Wyatt said.

At that moment the demon burst in to flames.

"Did you do that?" Piper asked her eldest son.

"No, I didn't. I don't have my powers, remember?" Wyatt replied, "They must have known that we'd found him out."

"But now that they know that we're here," Chris said, "They'll start their attack."

"We need to get you two to Magic School." Piper said while she started to get worried for her two boys´ safety.

"No mom, we're not running away from this." Wyatt said as he looked at her. "We need to stay here to figure this out."

"But without your powers you could get hurt." Piper said in protest.

"I've been thinking about that." Chris said.

"About what?" Paige asked him curiously.

"About our powers." Chris continued.

"The younger versions of you have got them Chris. Remember the time-travel rule." Phoebe said as she sighed.

"Yes, I do remember the rule. It states that only one version of you can have your powers in the same time," Chris said " But it never said which version." Chris said with a slight smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked him.

"What he means," Wyatt said, catching on to Chris´ idea, "is that we could borrow our powers from our younger selves to help us vanquish the demon we're after, and then return them when we go back to our time."

"But what about your younger selves. They would be left unprotected." Paige stated.

"Take them to Magic School." Chris said, "They'll… we'll be safe there."

"No way." Piper said, "That's too much of a risk." Piper said to Wyatt and Chris.

"And it's our risk to take." Wyatt told his mother with a voice of authority. "We have to be prepared. This isn't just any demon we're dealing with here. He must have a lot of power to pull off a stunt like this."

Piper knew that he was right and that if they ran away from their problems, they would only get worse. But she was still worried about her sons´ safety. All four of them.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Piper asked them.

"I was thinking of a power switching spell." Chris said, "There should be one in the book."

"No. You are not using that one." Piper said. "The last time we used that one it switched all our powers and got us into a huge mess."

"But it also saved dad's life." Chris said knowingly.

"It wouldn't work, Chris." Wyatt told his brother, "The spell is made to switch powers, but we don't have any powers to switch with, only our little selves do."

Everyone thought about what Wyatt had said.

"But couldn't we tweak the spell? Change it so that it will lend us our powers?" Chris stated.

"I guess…." Wyatt admitted.

"So what are we waiting for?" Paige asked jollily, "Let's get this show on the road!" She had kind of missed the excitement that revolved around magic. Although she was head of Magic School, she had been overworking and had needed a break.

She started up the stairs and the rest followed.

TBC


	5. No More Future Consequences

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! It's good to know that people enjoy reading what I write. It means a lot to me. Thanks!

Kateyes, about Chris freezing, I wrote it that he froze because he didn't have his powers. The show seems to have multiple views on that subject. If you watch the episode Ordinary Witches, you notice that Phoebe does freeze because she doesn't have her powers, so I wrote it that Chris froze too. If you don't agree with me, then just pretend he didn't freeze ;-)

If anybody has any questions or notices any inconsistencies, feel free to say so.

Enjoy reading.

End Chapter 4:

_"So what do you plan on doing?" Piper asked them._

"_I was thinking of a power switching spell." Chris said, "There should be one in the book."_

"_No. You are not using that one." Piper said. "The last time we used that one it switched all our powers and got us into a huge mess."_

"_But it also saved dad's life." Chris said knowingly._

"_It wouldn't work, Chris." Wyatt told his brother, "The spell is made to switch powers, but we don't have any powers to switch with, only our little selves do."_

_Everyone thought about what Wyatt had said._

"_But couldn't we tweak the spell? Change it so that it will lend us our powers?" Chris stated._

"_I guess…." Wyatt admitted._

"_So what are we waiting for?" Paige asked jollily, "Let's get this show on the road!" She had kind of missed the excitement that revolved around magic. Although she was head of Magic School, she had been overworking and had needed a break. _

_She started up the stairs and the rest followed._

**Chapter 5**

"So back to my question." Phoebe said as she followed Wyatt up the stairs.

"Um," Wyatt said as he half turned towards his aunt while continuing on his way to the attic "What question?"

"What you two are up to in the future," Phoebe said.

Wyatt went quiet.

They arrived in the attic. Everyone had heard Phoebe's question and they were all waiting for Wyatt's answer. Chris walked over to the book and started looking for the spell.

"Come on. You promised." Phoebe said. "We won't even remember what you said."

Wyatt looked at Chris who paused his search for the spell momentarily, before deciding to go first.

"Well," Chris said, "I'm a doctor."

"A doctor?" Leo said proudly, admiring the fact that his son had chosen to follow in his footsteps.

"Yeah, a doctor" Wyatt said "And a pretty good whitelighter too."

"You've taken on Whitelighter duties as well?" Paige asked him amazed, "How do you find the time?"

"It can get pretty hectic at times. But I manage." Chris explained.

"And Wyatt sometimes helps my charges when things get busy down at the hospital."

"So you're a whitelighter too?" Piper asked Wyatt.

Chris snorted.

"Wyatt! A whitelighter?" Chris said while trying to control his laughter.

Wyatt had always been the first one on the job for a vanquish. He wasn't really one to sit on the sidelines and give advice.

"What's so funny about that?" Leo asked him.

"The words ´Wyatt´ and ´pacifist´ don't really go together." He answered.

"Like you're a pacifist?" Wyatt asked Chris.

"No, but I'm more of a pacifist than you." Chris said while he continued flipping through the book, "A lot more."

He found the page he was looking for.

"Found it!"

Wyatt walked over to a table and picked up a note pad and a pencil.

"I'll work on the spell. But we'll need our younger selves to be here for the spell to work." He said.

"We'll go get you … them..…you know what I mean." Phoebe said as she dragged Paige out of the attic with her.

Wyatt stood over the book as he jotted things down onto the note pad, stopping every now and then to come up with a rhyme word, before continuing.

"So what does he do for a living?" Leo asked Chris, because he knew better than to disturb someone who was busy trying to write a spell.

"He's a cop." Chris said. "He's been working with Darryl for the last couple of months, because Darryl's almost retiring and he'll need a replacement."

Piper and Leo fell quiet for a moment as they let this new information sink in.

Piper could hardly believe it. Her sons had been able to lead normal lives as well as handle their magical responsibilities. She couldn't have been more proud of them. They had both built successful careers in such a short time. Piper presumed that they were only in their twenties.

"How old are you?" Piper asked Chris.

"I'm 26 and Wyatt's 28." He answered.

At that moment Phoebe walked in with little Chris in her arms as Paige helped little Wyatt climb the stairs.

"Whoa" Chris said as he saw his baby self and Wyatt as a toddler enter the room.

"Aw, you're such a cute little baby, Chris" Wyatt said to Chris teasingly.

Paige and Phoebe put the boys down on a blanket on the floor.

"So what do we do now?" Chris said while finding the situation more and more awkward by the minute.

"We read the spell." Wyatt said as he copied down the spell onto another piece of paper for Chris.

"How do you know it won't switch all our powers?" Piper asked him.

"I changed it a bit so that wouldn't happen." Wyatt answered as he handed the copy to Chris.

Piper looked at the spell Wyatt had written down and nodded in approval.

The Charmed Ones and Leo watched as Chris and Wyatt walked up to the blanket where their past selves were sitting as they recited the spell.

"From old to young your aid we ask,

To help reveal the demon's mask,

In this place and in this time,

Let our powers cross the line,

We offer up our gifts to share,

Lend us our powers through the air."

There was silence.

"Did it work?" Paige asked them.

"Let's see" Chris said as he reached his hand out towards a toy that was lying on the floor. It flew into his hand.

"Yep. It worked." Chris said before handing the toy to little Wyatt. "What about you?" Chris asked the grown up version of the little boy playing on the floor.

Wyatt conjured up an energy ball in his hand. "Ok. Now we should get our little selves to Magic School." He said as he extinguished the energy ball.

He looked towards his parents and aunts and saw that they were all staring at him.

"What?" He asked them.

"I don't think that little you can conjure energy balls yet, Wy" Chris said.

"Oh" He said, suddenly understanding their reactions.

"So what are your powers?" Leo asked his sons.

"I don't think that I can actually answer that," Wyatt said. When he saw that they were about to protest he continued, "Not because I don't want to, but because I don't think I really can."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked him

"Well, I have normal powers like orbing, healing, sensing, glamouring, telekinesis and stuff like that, but I also have powers that aren't whitelighter powers or powers of the Warren line." Wyatt continued, "Stuff like energy balls or sometimes its just like my senses have been boosted and I pick up stuff that other people don't"

"It's hard to explain. It's kind of like a sixth sense." Wyatt explained, "A sense for magic."

The Charmed Ones and Leo had all known that Wyatt was going to turn out to be powerful, but they hadn't realized exactly how powerful until that moment.

"As long as you're not seeing dead people." Paige said with a slight laugh.

"What?" Chris asked her, completely lost.

"Nothing," she said, "It's a movie. Forget about it."

"What about you Chris? Anything besides telekinesis and orbing?" Leo asked him.

"I never said I could orb." Chris told him suspiciously.

"Well…I," Leo said trying to find a way to cover his slip up, "Since Paige and Wyatt can orb and they're half-whitelighter , I figured you could too. You can, can't you?"

"Yes, I can." Chris said. But he was still slightly suspicious, "But I don't have any other powers besides those two." He said getting slightly embarrassed. He was nothing compared to Wyatt.

Chris knew that his parents loved him just as much as Wyatt, that they were just of proud of what he had accomplished, but he was still jealous of his older brother. Wyatt was always the best at everything that he did, but Chris knew that Wyatt was also the best brother in the world. Wyatt always helped him and stood up for him, no matter what. He always had, and he always would. They were more than just brothers, they were best friends and nothing would ever change that.

"Somebody better take little us to Magic School before there's an attack." Chris said.

"I'll go" Leo said as he picked up little Wyatt and little Chris and orbed out.

"So any idea which demon we're looking for?" Chris thought it better to stay on track. If there was an attack they needed to be prepared.

"Not really." Wyatt said as he started to aimlessly flip through the book, "I can't think of any demon we know that has the power to send us back in time."

"What about Tempus?" Phoebe asked him.

"No," He answered while continuing to look through the book, "He can only turn back time with everyone in it, he can't just send two people to a different time."

"What about the Avatars?" Piper asked him.

Wyatt looked up from the book. "The Avatars? You've already met them?"

"Don't remind us." Paige said.

"I guess they do have the power to send us back in time, but I don't think they would. What would they accomplish by getting us killed?" Wyatt asked.

"Nobody's heard from them since the last time you saw them," Chris said, "And they'd ask Wyatt to join them first before they'd even consider trying to kill him."

Wyatt stopped at a certain page.

"What about Zayon?" He asked.

Everyone went to look at the page that Wyatt had opened the book to. It didn't have a lot written on it.

_Zayon or Praesagium is a low-level demon. His power is premonition. He forms no threat._

"You might be right." Chris told his brother.

Paige was somewhat confused. How could a low-level demon with the power of premonition send two very powerful witches back in time?

"Um, guys. Low-level, premonitions, not a threat." Paige said while pointing to the words in the book.

"Maybe in this time, but not in ours." Wyatt said, "His powers have grown rapidly over the years. First it started off as premonitions but then he managed to go to the times that his premonitions took place. Soon he could travel between different times at will. We've been trying to vanquish him for weeks, but we've been having trouble finding him. I was actually updating this entry when the time shift occurred."

"But how would he be able to send you two back in time?" Phoebe asked them.

"I don't know," Wyatt said.

At that moment Leo orbed back in.

"Hey. What did I miss?" He asked.

Piper filled Leo in as Wyatt continued to look through the book for a reasonable explanation to their problem. Maybe Zayon had used a spell to boost his powers?

Suddenly Wyatt's shield went up. It formed a large blue dome around all those that were present in the room.

Chris knew what this meant and got ready to use his powers against any demons that might attack.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo were confused and wanted to ask what was going on, but a second later their questions were answered.

About fifty demons shimmered into the room and formed a circle around the blue shield. Piper, Phoebe and Paige recognized the demons instantly.

They were Scabber Demons.

But there was also another demon standing outside of the circle. He was a short man but well built. He was dressed completely in black and he had an amulet of some sort around his neck. They recognized him from the picture in the book of shadows. They had been correct, it was Zayon.

He spoke, "I see that you've gotten your powers back. Handy. For you that is"

He gestured for his demons to attack.

The Scabbers opened their mouths and started to spit their burning acid onto the shield.

Wyatt's shield became more translucent for a moment while he was hit by the impact of the burning acid on his shield, he stumbled back a few steps, before closing his eyes and focusing on keeping his shield up.

"You may be powerful Wyatt, but you can't keep your shield up forever!" Zayon shouted.

Wyatt knew that he was right.

"Orb out of here!" Wyatt shouted at his family.

Leo took a hold of Piper as Chris grabbed Paige and Phoebe's hands, but nothing happened.

"Anti-orbing charms really do come in handy" Zayon said with a smirk on his face.

"There's a vanquishing spell in the book!" Piper yelled to Phoebe.

Phoebe and Leo hurried over to the book and started looking for the spell.

Piper started to blast the demons. It didn't vanquish them, but it distracted them for a moment.

Paige on the other hand was having better luck at vanquishing the demons.

"Icky stuff!" She yelled at the acid and it disappeared into a swirl of orbs as it was sent back towards its owner. The demon was vanquished in a burst of flames. She then turned her attention towards the next demon.

Chris was throwing the demons into the walls, cabinets and anything that they happened to land on as he used his power to distract them long enough from spitting more acid onto Wyatt's shield. Chris looked over towards his brother and he knew that he wouldn't keep it up long.

Wyatt's face was full of concentration, but the effort of keeping his shield up was draining all his energy. They needed to find the spell fast.

Zayon was getting annoyed that his plan wasn't going as well as he'd hoped.

"Faster! Get his shield down now!" He yelled.

The demons doubled their effort.

This was too much for Wyatt. He was exhausted. He couldn't hold his weight any longer. He sunk to his knees and his shield changed colour. It was now only barely visible. It would soon all be over.

"Wyatt!" Chris yelled as he threw both his hands up and two of the demons were thrown through the air and were knocked unconscious as they hit the wall.

"We could really use some help here!" Phoebe yelled up to the ceiling as she continued to look for the spell.

A gust of wind turned the pages of the book to the page they had been looking for.

"Piper! Paige!" Phoebe yelled.

They both hurried over.

"Scabbers, who in the darkness dwell,

We vanquish you with this spell,"

Zayon yelled in anger and flamed out.

"Acid made of anger and hate,

Let it turn on you, and incinerate"

There was a blinding white light and Chris put his hand up to cover his eyes. Sounds of yells filled the room as the demons were vanquished by their own acid. When all went quiet the light faded away.

The first thing Chris saw when his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room was Wyatt.

He was lying on the floor, and he wasn't moving.

TBC…


	6. Déjà Vu

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

I'm back. Thank you all so much for the reviews! Keep them coming!

Nikki14: I'm glad you like it. I thought it would be cool to make them a doctor and a cop. I find it fits their personalities well.

JadeAlmasy: Thanks for taking the time to read and review. I really love each and every review! I'm glad your enjoying it!

Chattypandagirl: Would I kill off Wyatt? –cue evil laugh- Read on and find out…

Hazza123: awesome …that always makes me think of Chris and Victor :d I like your idea, but I'm not planning on going further into Chris´ inferiority complex for now. I've already got the next couple of chapters worked out, but I'll see if I can fit it into my story later on ;-)

Night-Owl123: Thanks for always reviewing! Here's the update ;-)

Altaire: I'm glad you enjoyed reading it! Here's the next bit.

Phoebe turner: You'll just have to read on to see if Wyatt's dead or not…I'm sorry for not updating quicker. I hope this is fast enough ;-)

Cassi: I thought the idea of Chris and Wyatt being really close would be sweet. I always hoped Chris´ sacrifice would be well worth it. He deserves to have a good and happy life ;-)

Don't forget to review after reading!

_End Chapter 5_

_"Piper! Paige!" Phoebe yelled._

_They both hurried over._

_"Scabbers, who in the darkness dwell,_

_We vanquish you with this spell,"_

_Zayon yelled in anger and flamed out._

_"Acid made of anger and hate,_

_Let it turn on you, and incinerate"_

_There was a blinding white light and Chris put his hand up to cover his eyes. Sounds of yells filled the room as the demons were vanquished by their own acid. When all went quiet the light faded away._

_The first thing Chris saw when his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room was Wyatt._

_He was lying on the floor, and he wasn't moving._

**Chapter 6**

"Wyatt!" Chris yelled as he ran to his brother's side, "Dad!"

Leo was already there. He placed his hands over Wyatt, but no golden glow came.

As Chris watched, tears started to sting his eyes. Why wasn't he healing? Why wasn't he waking up? He couldn't be…. He just couldn't be…

"Dad?" Chris asked his father, his voice starting to shake. He dreaded the answer he might receive, "He's not…he can't be…" His voice faded away.

"No, he's alive" Leo said.

Chris let out a sigh of relief.

"But why can't you heal him?" Chris asked him.

"Because he's not physically hurt," Leo said, "He's just exhausted. Not just physically, but mentally too. It must have taken all the strength he had to keep up his shield for that long. All he needs is rest. I'll put him on our bed." Leo said as he looked at Piper, who nodded her head in agreement.

She had been completely frozen until then. She hadn't dared to move, dared to breath as she saw her eldest son lying motionless on the floor. But it was all going to work out.

Leo placed his hand on Wyatt and disappeared in a swirl of orbs and Chris soon followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours had passed, and it was getting late. Chris was in his parents´ bedroom. He had refused to leave his brother's side. Piper was in the kitchen making him a sandwich to try and get him to eat something.

Piper walked back into the bedroom and saw that Chris was still sitting in the chair next to the bed as his brother slept.

"I brought you something to eat," She said as she handed him the plate.

"Thanks," He said as he took the plate and put it on the bedside table next to him, but he didn't touch the sandwich.

"You really should eat something Chris," Piper said as she sat down in the chair next to him.

"I'm not hungry," He replied.

Piper watched him in silence. She wanted to rap her arms around him and hold him like a little child, and whisper to him that it was all going to be okay.

"You now," He said seriously as he looked at his mother, "In all his life, Wyatt's never been hurt before."

"What?" She said. She found it quite hard to grasp the fact that somebody could never get hurt.

"Well, except when he was little and he fell and hurt his knee in the park, and he couldn't heal himself because there were other people about," He said, " But besides that…"

He fell silent as he watched his brother sleep.

"I never realized what he must of gone through every time I was hurt," He continued, "I mean, I never really considered what would happen if something happened to Wyatt. I just assumed that he'd always be there. But today made me realize that he's just human too. The same weaknesses, the same mortality."

"Chris," Piper said as she placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head so that he would look at her, "When I lost Prue, I tried everything I could to get her back. But in the end I realized that I couldn't change fate. However much we love someone, Chris, we can't change what's meant to be. People have weaknesses, and that's so they would learn from them and grow stronger from them. Everything happens for a reason, Chris. Remember that."

Chris nodded to show his mother that he understood. She saw the bags under his eyes and knew that he must be exhausted by all that had happened that day.

"You should get some rest," She said, "I've already made up the couch."

"What about you and dad?" Chris asked her.

"Your father is spending the night at Magic School, with little you and little Wyatt, and I'm bunking with Phoebe." She answered.

He nodded and stood up to walk towards the living room. He realized that his mother was right. He was exhausted, he needed some rest.

"Thanks mom" He said as he gave her a kiss on her cheek, "Good night."

He left the room and made his way to the couch.

Piper watched him leave as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Goodnight, Chris" She whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Paige walked into the kitchen to find Piper, Phoebe and Chris already up.

Piper was busy over the stove as Phoebe ate a bowl of cereal, and Chris was sitting at the table with the Book of Shadows open in front of him as he munched on a piece of toast.

"Haven't you memorized that thing by now?" Paige asked Chris grumpily.

"Good morning to you too," Chris said unfazed as he continued to look through the book.

"Is Wyatt up yet?" Paige asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Nope, still asleep," Chris answered.

"What you looking for anyway?" Paige asked him as she grabbed a piece of toast and took a seat next to Chris at the table.

"Yesterday, when Zayon was in the attic, he was wearing some sort of amulet around his neck, I'm seeing if I can ID it." Chris said.

"Do you think it has anything to do with this?" Paige asked him.

"I'm not sure, but I've never seen him wearing it before," He answered.

At that moment Wyatt walked into the kitchen. He had just woken up and he still looked really tired.

"Wy!" Chris said happily as he saw his older brother, "You OK?"

"Not so loud, Chris," Wyatt told his brother as he took a seat at the table and started rubbing his temples, "I've got a killer headache."

"Do you want anything to eat?" Piper asked him concerned.

"Yeah, sure, anything's fine," He said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He was very aware of everyone staring at him as if he might collapse, "What happened? My memory's kind of fuzzy. I remember that Zayon came with those demons and that you were saying the spell to vanquish them, but then its kind of a blank"

"The effort of keeping your shield up drained you Wyatt," Phoebe said, "After the demons were vanquished you were unconscious. You've been asleep since then."

"Oh," He said slightly embarrassed as he looked at the floor. Things like that didn't happen to him, he was meant to be strong. He was meant to look after his little brother and the rest of his family, not the other way round.

"You saved our lives, Wyatt," Piper said as she placed a fork and a plate with some eggs and toast on it on the table in front of him.

"But it's my fault that we were attacked in the first place," He said.

"It's not your fault, Wyatt," Phoebe said, "You didn't ask the demons to attack. The only one that's responsible for the attack is Zayon, and him alone."

Phoebe's words did cheer him up slightly. She was right, and nobody had gotten hurt, but as he looked around the room he realized that his father wasn't there.

"Where's dad?" He asked.

"Don't worry," Piper said, "He's at Magic School. Eat something. You look starved."

Wyatt obeyed his mother. He hadn't realized how hungry he really was. He hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before.

"Whatcha looking for?" He asked Chris.

"Zayon was wearing an amulet yesterday. It looked kind of familiar," Chris said "Have you seen it anywhere before?"

Wyatt thought back to the day before. It had all happened so fast, but Chris was right, Zayon had been wearing an amulet and it did look strangely familiar.

"I think I have," Wyatt said, "But I can't remember where."

He munched on a piece of toast.

"What about those demons. Maybe they're connected to it," He continued, "What were they anyway?"

Paige was about to explain but Chris answered first.

"They're Scabber demons," He said matter of factly, "They're easily talked into killing someone, and they won't stop until that person's dead. But they're very useful for information. They get around a lot, know a lot about what's going on in the underworld, but they're pretty hard to get rid of once they're on your tail. You can only vanquish them with their own acid."

Chris flipped through the book to the page about Scabber demons and then he handed the book to Wyatt.

"How did you know all that?" He asked his brother, "All it says here is how to vanquish them."

This made Chris stop what he was doing. That was a very good question. How did he know that?

"I dunno. Haven't we met them before?" Chris asked his brother.

"Not that I know of," He answered.

"Huh," He said as he tried to remember where he had met them before. He had an odd feeling of déjà vu.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked him.

"Yeah," He said as he shook off the feeling, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He took the book back from Wyatt and continued to flip through it, looking for the amulet.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige all looked at each other. They were all thinking the same thing. Maybe he was remembering what happened in his other life?

Leo orbed into the kitchen.

"Morning everyone," He said brightly as he looked around the room. He spotted his eldest son sitting at the table, "You okay Wyatt?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, dad," Wyatt said and then he caught site of Chris.

Chris was sitting with a dreamy expression on his face as he sat staring at the page that was open in front of him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked his brother.

There was no response from Chris. It was as if he hadn't heard him.

"Hello!" Wyatt said as he waved a hand in front of Chris´ face.

Chris snapped back to reality.

"What?" He asked, "Sorry, I was thinking about something."

Wyatt leaned forward and read the title of the page Chris had been staring at.

"Valkyries?" Wyatt asked him curiously.

This confirmed the sisters´ suspicion. He really was remembering.

"It's just," Chris said, "Ever since we arrived in this time, I've had this strange feeling. I don't know what's wrong with me, Wy. It's kind of like I'm remembering stuff, but from a dream, or from a long, long time ago. And I don't know if it's real or not."

Piper took the book away from in front of him and started to rapidly flip through the book without saying a word.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked her.

"Confirming my suspicion," She said as she placed the book back in front of Chris.

He read the title.

The Spider Demon

Images flooded Chris´ mind. A dark cave. His father caught in a spider's web.

And then he felt hate. Uncontrollable hate as he threw his father across the cave and started to punch him. Again and again and again.

The images stopped and Chris looked at his mother carefully. She had known what would happen if she showed him that page.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" He asked her and he saw tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

She shook her head.

Wyatt was totally lost.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Chris looked at him, but he didn't see the caring and loving brother that had always been there for him, he saw the merciless killer that had ruined his life. The man that had single handedly taken away everyone he had ever cared about. The man who he hated more than anything in the world.

Chris shot out of his chair and backed away from his brother.

"Stay away from me!" He growled.

"Chris?" Wyatt said. He had no idea what was going on.

He reached his hand forward to Chris.

"Calm down." He said as he cautiously walked towards his brother. It was as if Chris didn't recognize him. "It's me. Wyatt."

Chris threw up both his arms and sent Wyatt flying into the basement door. He crashed straight through it and tumbled down the stairs.

Chris was still standing in the kitchen, breathing heavily. He was staring down at his hands in shock.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked shakily, no louder than a whisper before orbing out.

They heard a groan coming from the basement.

"Wyatt," Piper said as she rushed towards the door.

"I'm okay," He said as he climbed the stairs back to the kitchen, "I'm okay."

He walked into the kitchen and everyone saw that here wasn't a scratch on him.

Piper remembered what Chris had told her about Wyatt never getting hurt.

"How…. How is that possible?" Phoebe asked him in amazement, "You were just thrown through a door and into the basement."

"Being part-whitelighter can come in handy sometimes." He admitted.

"Would somebody please tell me why Chris just tried to kill me?"

"Phoebe, Paige, you explain," Piper told them, then she turned to Leo, "We're going to go and find Chris."

"Any idea where he might be?" Phoebe asked them.

"I think I have a hunch," Leo said as he took a hold of Piper and orbed them out.

TBC…


	7. Secrets Revieled

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Wow! 11 reviews! That's a new record! You guys are the best! That's why you're getting a really quick update! Thanks so much!

Starra86: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it. I hope this update is quick enough.

Chattypandagurl: Every story needs twists ;-) How Chris will react to Leo? Read on and find out…

Crazytree: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Here's the update.

Lonnie: I explained why Chris froze in the beginning of chapter 5 ;-) Thanks for taking the time to read my story.

Pita: Your nick makes me hungry. Lol. Read on to find out if Wyatt has a guilty conscience…

Phoebe Turner: Thanks for sticking with the story for so long. I'm glad I haven't bored you yet. Lol. Here are their reactions, I hope you like them.

Wonder5413: Thanks for reading and here's the update.

Teraniki Meneldil: I find that neurotic Chris is a much more interesting character to use in a story than non-neurotic Chris ;-) Here's the super quick update.

Nikki14: Yep, he's starting to remember. ´Starting´ is a key word in that sentence ;-) I hope you continue to find it interesting. Enjoy the update!

Julia Adele: ´_I'm loving it_´ Why does that make me want to go to MacDonald's…?lol. Chris hasn't completely figured things out yet, but he will soon enough. Keep on reading!

Night-Owl123: ´_I can't wait to see wyatt's reaction to the fact that he's evil!´ _Was evil, _was_. And it wasn't actually him. That's what the first part of this chapter is about ;-) I'm glad you're still following my story. Here's the update. Enjoy!

Don't forget to review!

_End Chapter 6:_

_"Would somebody please tell me why Chris just tried to kill me?" Wyatt asked_

_"Phoebe, Paige, you explain," Piper told them, then she turned to Leo, "We're going to go and find Chris."_

_"Any idea where he might be?" Phoebe asked them._

_"I think I have a hunch," Leo said as he took a hold of Piper and orbed them out._

**Chapter 7**

Paige, Phoebe and Wyatt were in the living room. Paige and Phoebe were sitting on the couch across from a now very shocked and confused Wyatt. They had just informed him about what had happened the year before, but they hadn't told him how the story had ended. About Chris´ death.

"But, I'm not evil," He said.

"No," Phoebe said, "But in the original timeline you were, and Chris managed to change that."

"Right." He said, "So basically fate decided to make me evil, I screwed up the world, killed innocent people and tried to kill my own brother!" He stood up and started to pace the room angrily.

"Wyatt, you can't look at it like that." Paige said to try and calm him down.

"Hell I can't!" He yelled angrily, "I always knew there was a secret, but that this was it? You were right not to tell us!"

The room started to shake. Vases started to shatter, the chandelier looked as if it were about to fall down from the ceiling.

Phoebe suddenly understood where it was coming from.

"Wyatt!" she yelled over the noise, "Stop it!"

Wyatt took a few calming breaths and the shaking ceased.

"I'm sorry," he said, suddenly a lot calmer, "I haven't lost control like that in years."

"How did you do that?" Paige asked him amazed.

"Our powers are tied to our emotions, remember?" He asked rhetorically.

He slumped back into a chair and held his head in his hands.

"What am I going to do?" He asked his aunts, "I can't possibly ask Chris to forgive me. I wouldn't forgive me if I were him."

"But that wasn't you Wyatt." Phoebe said encouragingly, "You're good."

"Well, good luck to you if you wanna make Chris believe that," He said with a sigh, "I don't even know if I believe that."

"Do you want to know how I know that you're not evil? That you've never been evil?" Phoebe asked him.

"You're starting to contradict yourself, aunt Pheebs," He said, "You just said that I have been evil."

"But that was just someone that looked like you and had your name, but he didn't have your soul," Phoebe said, "Think about it Wyatt. Why does Chris remember what happened and you don't?"

"I dunno," He admitted.

"Because the Chris that you know and the Chris that we knew are one and the same person. That's why he's always known what happened. It was just in his sub consciousness until he was reminded of it today," She said, "You on the other hand don't remember what happened, because that Wyatt was a completely different person. You were the same person as a baby, but he chose evil and you chose good. You became two completely different people. Think of it as a road. It was just one path until the day Chris was born and then there was a choice. You could either go left or right. The first time around you chose left and chose evil, but Chris managed to stop that and make you choose the path of good this time. The only reason Chris can remember is because there has always only been one of him. Good."

Wyatt understood what his aunt meant. He had been stupid to think that he was evil. He was good and always had been. He had been self-centered. This wasn't about him. This was about Chris. He had to go see him, help him.

"I'm going to Chris," He said as he stood up ready to orb out, but he felt a hand on his shoulder that was holding him down.

"No, Wyatt," Paige said, "Let your parents handle this. Chris is confused right now. He might attack you again. Just give him some time to digest this all."

Wyatt sat back down and nodded in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo and Piper orbed onto the highest tower of the San Francisco Bridge to find Chris looking down on the city as the wind rushed through his hair.

He heard the familiar sound of orbing but he didn't turn around. He knew who it was.

He gave a slight laugh. "I should of known you'd know where to find me," He said in a bitter voice as he continued to look down on the city ahead of him, "You're the one that told me this was a great place to think, Leo."

Leo. That word was so strange but yet so familiar in his mouth. He hadn't called his father that in 26 years. Or was it 4?

"Chris," Piper said. At the sound of his mother's voice, he turned around to look at her and Piper saw the tears that started to form in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her with anguish in his voice, "You must of known I'd find out sooner or later. Why didn't you tell me about my life? Why didn't you tell me the truth? That I lived in a world where my brother was the most evil being the world had ever seen?" He was starting to yell, "That my father chose to pretend I didn't exist? That I had to watch the Charmed Ones die when I was fourteen? That I had to go through life alone watching my brother murder hundreds of innocent people?"

It was too much for Chris to handle. All the terrible moments he had gone through had all come back at the same moment. He was angry with his parents, but at the same time he was filled with grief for all the innocent people's deaths, for his mother's death. It was just too much. He sunk to his knees and started to sob into his hands. His head was spinning from all the memories he didn't want.

Leo was shocked by what Chris had said. The Charmed Ones, dead? He had had no idea. How could he have let them die? How could he have left Chris alone after that?

"Fourteen?" Piper whispered. She had hoped that her death had been a lot later in his life and that her sisters had been there to raise him. She had left him utterly alone. Yes, his grandfather had taken him in, but Chris had had to take up the burden of the magical world much too soon and his grandfather couldn't help him with that. Victor didn't understand magic.

Piper walked over and knelt down next to her youngest son while trying to fight back tears of her own. She placed her finger under his chin and forced him to look at her.

"I'm sorry, Chris," She said as her voice started to shake, "I'm so sorry, Chris."

"We should have told you, we were only trying to protect you. Please forgive me," She said as she lowered her eyes to the floor.

Chris watched her carefully for a moment, watched her breath catch in her throat as she started to sob and he knew he couldn't stay mad at her. He loved her more than anything. She was his mother.

"Just promise me that you'll never lie to me again," he said.

He pulled her closer to him and let her sob on his chest.

"I promise Chris," She whispered in between sobs, "I promise."

Leo walked closer towards Chris to try and help, but he stopped as he saw Chris look at him carefully. Leo wasn't sure if Chris was mad at him or not. He had every right to be, he had left him.

Chris watched his father approach cautiously and he felt the pain of being abandoned rising inside of him, but then he realized that the Leo he hated didn't exist anymore, and that he never would.

To Leo's surprise Chris let out a laugh as a small smile came onto his tear stained face.

"I get it now," Chris said as he watched his father. Piper had stopped sobbing and was surprised of Chris´ reaction.

"Get what?" Leo asked his son.

"In the good world, when I was sixteen I wanted to go to this concert, but you said I couldn't," Chris said, "But, you know, I was a teenager and I didn't want to miss it and I told you that you couldn't stop me because I'd just orb out anyway."

Chris stood up and helped his mother to her feet.

"So, you sent me to Valhalla and had the Valkyries keep me in a cage for a week to teach me a lesson," Chris said as he finally understood where his father had gotten that idea.

"He did what?" Piper said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Taste of my own medicine," Chris said with a laugh. The irony was really sinking in, "I'm sorry for sending you there in the first place" He told his father, "But I was seriously pissed off with you at the time."

"It's okay Chris," Leo said, "From what I've heard I did deserve to be locked up there. And I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time after that."

"Bygones," Chris said as he smiled at his father.

He couldn't stay mad at his father. Sure, he had made a lot of wrong decisions the first time round, but he had definitely made up for those mistakes.

"What about Wyatt?" Piper asked him cautiously.

The smile vanished from his face as he sighed.

"He's not hurt, is he?" Chris asked. He'd never forgive himself if he'd hurt Wyatt.

"No, he's fine" Leo answered, "But you can't stay mad at him Chris. He doesn't even know what happened the first time round. You succeeded, you saved him. You've got to start with a clean slate, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," Chris answered as he nodded his head.

"Are you okay now?" Piper asked him.

"I'll manage," He answered. The truth was, he was severely shaken up and he still had some blanks. He remembered everything that had happened before he went back to 2003, but some of the events while he was in the past were still fuzzy. He'd work on those later. They still had to find Zayon.

"Lets go," He said as he disappeared in a swirl of orbs.

Leo took Piper's hand and followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wyatt was still sitting in the living room with his aunts as he anxiously awaited the return of his brother.

What would he tell him? What could he possibly tell him?

At that moment Chris orbed into the living room with his parents now standing behind him.

Wyatt stood up and started to apologize.

"Chris, I-"

But Chris stopped him.

"No, Wy," He said as he walked towards his brother, "You shouldn't apologize. I overreacted. I know you're good and that you'd never hurt anybody. I'm sorry."

Wyatt didn't understand why his little brother was apologizing. Chris had saved him from the worst possible fate. Chris had saved him from becoming evil.

"Thank you," Wyatt said.

"For what?" Chris asked him ashamed of his actions; "I threw you into the basement."

"For what!" Wyatt said, not daring to believe Chris didn't understand what he meant, "For stopping me from becoming a deranged psycho!" He said while trying to lighten the mood.

Chris cracked a smile.

"You still are a deranged psycho, Wy" Chris teased.

"Good to know," He said as he joined in with the mocking, "I guess it runs in the family."

"Probably comes from growing up around women," Chris continued as he followed his brother back into the kitchen where the book lay.

"Hey!" both Paige and Phoebe exclaimed as they took the bait and rushed into the kitchen after their nephews.

Piper and Leo were left in the living room to enjoy the moment. They could hear Wyatt and Chris laughing at their aunts´ reactions from in the kitchen. They finally let it all sink in. They had the family they had always hoped for. Everyone was safe, happy……

and good.

TBC…


	8. The Painful Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed….yet :p

Heather: I'm glad you like it! Please keep reading!

Julia Adele: Thanks. Sorry, but no Zayon in this chapter. He'll be in the next one though ;-)

Night-Owl123: I love writing mushy stuff. Long live fluff! Lol. Enjoy the story!

JadeAlmasy: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying reading this. Here's the update!

Nikki14: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Enjoy!

Chattypandagurl: Yeah, Leo did a Chris. I wonder if doing a Chris´ will end up in the dictionary? Lol! You're right for being suspicious of the happy ending. Sadly, in Chris´ universe, happily ever after doesn't last very long ;-)

Teal-lover: I'm proud of my Leo too :p Chris got his just rewards for sending Leo to Valhalla ;-) I'm glad you like it! Keep on reading!

Starra86: I like the idea that Chris and Wyatt are really close in the future. He deserves it after going through hell (rather literally) the first time round. So I like mushy Chris and Wyatt scenes ;-). I'm glad you share my liking of fluff :p Enjoy the update!

Cassi: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Phoebe Turner: Sorry for not updating faster. I hope the chapter makes up for the wait though. Enjoy!

Wonder: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Here's the next chapter!

Don´t forget to review!

_End Chapter 7:_

_"Thank you," Wyatt said._

_"For what?" Chris asked him ashamed of his actions; "I threw you into the basement."_

_"For what!" Wyatt said, not daring to believe Chris didn't understand what he meant, "For stopping me from becoming a deranged psycho!" He said while trying to lighten the mood._

_Chris cracked a smile._

_"You still are a deranged psycho, Wy" Chris teased._

_"Good to know," He said as he joined in with the mocking, "I guess it runs in the family."_

_"Probably comes from growing up around women," Chris continued as he followed his brother back into the kitchen where the book lay._

_"Hey!" both Paige and Phoebe exclaimed as they took the bait and rushed into the kitchen after their nephews._

_Piper and Leo were left in the living room to enjoy the moment. They could hear Wyatt and Chris laughing at their aunts´ reactions from in the kitchen. They finally let it all sink in. They had the family they had always hoped for. Everyone was safe, happy……_

_and good._

**Chapter 8**

"Apparently, being neurotic is also a family trait," Wyatt said as he continued to laugh with his aunts.

"I can't say I disagree with that," Paige said as she looked at Chris.

Chris caught the, not so subtle, hint, "Hey, I'm not that bad."

"You can make us believe a lot of things, Chris, but that's not one of them," Phoebe said.

"Fine," Chris gave in as he walked back towards the book to continue his search for the amulet.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Wyatt said as he placed himself between Chris and the book, "Wait a sec. Are you sure it's safe for you to look in that thing? I mean, we may have a large supply of basement doors but…"

"Wy, chill. Are you going to stop me from ever looking in the book again?" Chris said, "I'll be fine." He walked around Wyatt and sat down behind the book once again, "We have to find that amulet in here, it's the only lead we've got."

The mention of the amulet got Wyatt thinking again. He could swear he'd seen it before. But where?

"So Chris," Phoebe said cautiously, she wanted to know just how much Chris remembered but she didn't want to strike a nerve, "I was wondering, you know, what kind of stuff you remember from last time you were here?"

"Quite a lot," He answered with a slight laugh as he continued to look through the book.

"What's a lot?" Phoebe asked him.

"Well, I have some blanks, like what happened after the whole Mr. Right and Wrong thing and then I remember trying out the time travel potion with dad and realizing it didn't work, but it's kind of a blank after that."

Phoebe and Paige swallowed hard, Chris didn't remember about his death.

"But all the rest I remember," He continued, "Right down to you in pantaloons," He said as he laughed at the memory of Phoebe as a genie.

"Pantaloons?" Wyatt asked as he razed an eyebrow at his aunt.

"Yeah, it was a whole genie thing that got kind of out of hand…" Chris said.

"Like Arabic sleeping potions?" Paige asked him in a mischievous tone.

"You didn't tell mom and dad about that, did you?" Chris asked quickly in a panicked tone, his parents would kill him if they found out what he had wished for.

"Tell us about what?" Leo asked as he and Piper entered the kitchen.

"Oh… nothing," Phoebe said innocently. She still had to get her revenge on Chris for having commanded her to grant that wish. She would torment him with that knowledge as long as she possibly could.

Chris continued to flip through the book. Leprechauns, some spell to get into someone's mind, Gith, Zahn, the power sucking athame.

As Chris looked at the page about the athame, images started to flood his mind once again. He saw the words ´Witch Wars´ appear in a hologram that was projecting out of a crystal, he saw a witch named Tali, he saw Gideon standing over Wyatt holding an athame as both evil and good Phoebe and Paige said a spell to vanquish him, and then the images stopped and he found himself standing in the attic as he flipped through the book as little Wyatt stood in his playpen nearby.

He heard a creek, "Hello?" he asked.

Chris found that he was just a spectator in his own body, he could only watch as this memory relived itself, but he felt the wave of panic that spread through his body as the creaking continued.

He ran over to stand by Wyatt.

The creaking now came from all around the attic, but he still couldn't see the source of it.

"Ok, it's time to get you outta here," He said as he bent down to pick up Wyatt, but an invisible force threw him away from Wyatt and across the attic where he landed on a table, hard. He felt the pain rush through his body but he knew he had to get to Wyatt. He looked up to see Gideon there.

"Don't make me sacrifice you both," Gideon warned Chris as he turned around to pick up Wyatt.

Chris threw out his hand with as much strength as he could muster as he telekinetically threw Gideon away from the playpen.

Chris´ hart almost stopped beating as he saw Gideon conjure up an athame and disappear.

Chris picked himself up off of the floor and ran towards the playpen as fast as he could. He had to get to Wyatt before Gideon did.

But suddenly he was stopped as he saw Gideon appear in front of him as he plunged the athame deep into Chris´ stomach.

It was pain beyond anything that Chris had felt before. It was pain beyond pain. It was unbearable.

Gideon pulled the athame out of Chris and he cried out for his father.

"Dad!" He managed to call out before he fell to the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wyatt saw Chris fall off his chair and onto the kitchen floor as he yelled out in pain clutching his stomach.

"Dad," He heard Chris whisper.

Wyatt knelt down next to Chris, "Chris?" He asked him worriedly as he saw Chris´ face filled with pain as he held his hands over his abdomen, "Chris!"

Chris wasn't responding. He had his eyes closed tight.

Wyatt heard Chris whisper his name in pain, "Wyatt, Wyatt."

Wyatt placed his hands over his brother, but realized that there was nothing to heal.

"What's wrong with him?" Wyatt asked his family while starting to panic. Chris was obviously in a lot of pain.

"You have to find Wyatt," Chris said shakily as he struggled to breath. There was a slight pause, as he seemed to wait for an answer, then he continued, "It won't work. You've already tried. Gideon's magic did this to me. He's the only one who can stop it……..Just go. Saving Wyatt saves the future. You know that."

"What's happening? Who's he talking to?" Wyatt demanded of his parents.

"He's reliving a memory," Leo said shakily as he tried to recover from the shock of realizing which memory it was, "He's talking to me."

"Only until the trauma turns him," They heard Chris whisper.

"Which one?" Wyatt asked.

"The one where…" Leo hesitated.

Paige and Phoebe knew what he was going to say and they held their breath as they tried

to hold back tears as they saw their nephew so helpless on the floor.

"You don't have to, dad. Find Gideon and you save us both"

"Which one, dad," Wyatt said rather aggressively.

"….he died." Leo said in a whisper as he looked away from his son's interrogating gaze.

This shocked Wyatt more than anything else had that day. He stared at his family members and saw the same teary look on their faces, and then he looked back down at Chris as he registered the agony written on his face, his uneven breaths and realized that his brother was dying.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked softly with a note of despair in his voice.

"Do you mean to say that Chris is dying and all he can think about is how to save me!" Wyatt asked angrily. He couldn't believe it. He knew his brother cared about him but he had never realized how much. Chris should of thought of himself first, saved himself.

He heard Chris breath heavily as the pain overwhelmed him.

"We've got to do something!" Wyatt yelled as he looked around the room and saw everybody staring down at Chris sadly. Wyatt couldn't stand to see Chris in so much pain and he felt utterly helpless because he could do nothing to help him.

"All we can do is wait until the memory ends and he wakes up again" Phoebe said as she sat down at the table.

"No" Leo said dismissing the idea, "We have to get him out of there now."

"But Leo…" Phoebe began but Leo cut her off.

"No, you don't understand. This isn't like one of your premonitions, Phoebe. What's happening to Chris is more like a vision quest. If Chris dies in the memory, he dies here too."

Leo registered the looks of horror on his family members´ faces.

"No!" Piper said as her legs gave way, but Leo managed to catch her before she fell to the floor and he let her sob into his chest, "I can't loose him again, Leo. I just can't."

"It's okay, Piper. We're not going to let him die" Leo tried to comfort his wife, but he found it hard to believe his words himself.

Paige was the first one to snap back to her senses. She wasn't going to break down while Chris needed her. She needed to stay calm and focused if she wanted to save her nephew.

"Everyone," She said in a soft but firm voice, "I know this is a really hard time, but we can still save Chris, you've got to pull it together."

"How?" Phoebe asked her sister questionably, "How can we help him?"

"We're witches aren't we?" Paige asked and she waited for the nods from her various family members, present and future ones, before she continued, "There's got to be something in the book."

She walked over to the book but she froze as she heard Chris´ pained whisper.

"Paige?"

They were running out of time. In only a few minutes she would go back into the hall and call for Leo, and Chris would have his departing words with his father before fading away.

Paige was trying her best to fight back tears as she thought back to that day.

"Where's dad?" Paige heard Chris whisper in-between shallow breaths.

She wiped away the tears that had started to roll down her cheeks with the back of her hand.

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looked up over her shoulder into the face of her eldest nephew. His determined yet encouraging look gave her renewed energy.

No. She wouldn't let Chris down again.

Paige and Wyatt walked over to the book and started to anxiously search through the book for a solution. A spell, a potion, anything that could help them save Chris.

Piper and Leo were now sitting on the floor beside their son, tears were silently running down their cheeks as they whispered to him to hold on, that they were going to fix it, even though they knew that Chris couldn't hear them.

Phoebe went into the living room to fetch a pillow and she gently placed it under Chris´ head. She then joined her sister and brother-in-law on the floor next to Chris.

"Dad." They heard Chris whisper, "Dad…"

Paige knew that in Chris´ memory she would soon walk back into the hall to call for Leo. They were running out of time…

Paige continued to hastily flip through the book.

"Wait," Wyatt said as he placed his hand on a page in the book to stop Paige from turning it, "This is it. This is the answer."

He waved his hand and candles appeared already lit, on the kitchen floor forming a circle.

"What are you going to do?" Leo asked his eldest son from his position on the floor next to Chris.

Wyatt picked up the book and walked into the circle, where he sat down.

"Mind connection," He explained simply.

"No! It's too much of a risk!" Leo exclaimed as he stood up and ran towards the circle in an attempt to stop his son, but when he reached the circle he found that an invisible force was keeping him from entering it. Wyatt was blocking him, "If you're still in his mind when the memory ends, you could die too!" Leo tried his best to convince his son. He wasn't going to lose both his sons. He wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Don't worry, I'll get out in time," Wyatt told his father in a determined voice and then he turned his attention to the book.

"No!" Leo yelled but he was too late.

"Life to life and mind to mind,

our spirits now will intertwine,

I mould my soul and journey to,

The one whose thoughts I wish I knew."

Wyatt slumped to the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wyatt immediately recognized his surroundings. He was in the manor, in his parents´ bedroom. Everything looked pretty much the same as he knew it, except of course for the old fashioned furniture, but he recognized plenty of it from when he was younger.

He stared in shock at what, or rather who, he saw lying on his parents´ bed.

It was Chris. He was in the same state that he had been in, in the kitchen except for one big difference.

This Chris had an enormous wound in his stomach and blood was flowing freely from it. Wyatt knew that his brother's last minutes were quickly approaching.

He quickly ran over to his side, "Chris," he whispered but as he reached forwards to comfort his brother, his hand passed straight through him.

"Chris," Wyatt span around and saw his father rush into the room and bend down next to Chris exactly where Wyatt was sitting. Leo was sitting in him!

Wyatt quickly moved from his spot to standing next to the bed.

"Hey," Chris whispered weakly, using all his strength to muster up the energy that it took to say such a small word.

Wyatt could see the pain in Chris´ eyes and he felt his hart being crushed. He just couldn't stand Chris being in so much pain for a second longer.

"Chris!" He yelled around the room hoping that his idea would work, "Chris, if you can hear me, you've got to snap out of this right now! It's only a memory Chris!"

"You can hold on, okay?" Leo comforted his son.

Wyatt saw his aunt Paige standing quietly in the doorway as tears started to stream down her face. Wyatt hadn't realized that she was there.

"Hold on ... hold on. I'm here" Leo brushed Chris´ sweaty hair off of his forehead gently, "You can hold on, okay?" He asked his son as tears also started to form in his eyes.

Chris nodded softly.

Wyatt knew he had to act fast. Chris obviously hadn't heard him. It was time for plan B. He always had a plan B, it was a long shot, but it had to work. It just had to.

"Don't give up okay?" Leo said.

Chris nodded, trying to fight back tears of his own as he saw his father's helplessness.

Wyatt quickly started the spell,

"The painful truth has been revealed,

We've been told of what was concealed…."

Wyatt heard his brother's last words, "You, either."

"…Chris´ pain I can bare not to see,

Let it end, this memory."

Paige's tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks as her breath caught in her throat.

"No, no, no. Please, no…" Leo was pleading with his son.

Chris was loosing consciousness. He knew his time had come. It was time to let go.

"No, please." He heard his father's voice only as an echo, far, far away.

He closed his eyes.

The next thing he knew, he was blinded by a white light…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Cliffhangers really are evil, aren't they?

You'll just have to wait until the next chappie….

Incase you were wondering, I always figured there was a scene between Paige orbing in to the manor and her calling for Leo, so I kind of made it that the SWAT team found Chris and that he then called out for Paige because he had heard her voice. (That's why Chris says "Paige?" in his memory) I also figured the first thing he would ask her was where his dad was so he would know that his dad was looking for Wyatt. Then I expect that Paige would have told him that he was indeed looking for Wyatt and Gideon and I also assumed that she would have tried to comfort him for a while, but that when Chris felt that his time was short that he wanted his father so that's why I made him call for his dad. I hope that kind of explains the things that Chris said during his memory that weren't in the show.

Please review!

TBC…


	9. Guilty Conscience

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

A/N:** A HUGE thank you to everybody that reviewed! I wouldn´t be able to continue writing without you guys!**

I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, but I figured that I'd better post it anyway since I've already kept you waiting too long.

Enjoy!

_End Chapter 8:_

_Wyatt knew he had to act fast. Chris obviously hadn't heard him. It was time for plan B. He always had a plan B, it was a long shot, but it had to work. It just had to._

_"Don't give up okay?" Leo said._

_Chris nodded, trying to fight back tears of his own as he saw his father's helplessness._

_Wyatt quickly started the spell,_

_"The painful truth has been revealed,_

_We've been told of what was concealed…."_

_Wyatt heard his brother's last words, "You, either."_

_"…Chris´ pain I can bare not to see,_

_Let it end, this memory."_

_Paige's tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks as her breath caught in her throat._

_"No, no, no. Please, no…" Leo was pleading with his son._

_Chris was loosing consciousness. He knew his time had come. It was time to let go._

_"No, please." He heard his father's voice only as an echo, far, far away._

_He closed his eyes._

_The next thing he knew, he was blinded by a white light…_

**Chapter 9**

Zayon sat in a dark cave in the underworld, pondering his options. He was in a tricky situation, but he hadn't failed. He wasn't going to give up that easily.

As Zayon sat thinking, his ever faithful, highly nervous, servant walked in.

"What do you want, Krayton?" Zayon asked, annoyed at being disturbed

"Master," the demon said, stuttering slightly, "I...I don't deem it wise to st...stay in this time, I th…think we should go back."

Zayon had taken Krayton with him on his little journey to the past and he was starting to regret it. The low-level demon was somewhat a nuisance.

"Why is it, Krayton, that _I _am in charge here? Mmmmh?" he asked rhetorically as he walked over to stand menacingly over the cowering demon, "I'll tell you why. Because _I_ have the brains."

"Don't you understand?" he continued angrily as he paced the dank cave, "If we go back, Wyatt and Chris will come back with us. Since my magic brought them to this time, they are bound to me until we return to our time, and there they would vanquish us easily. Here we have the advantage. Here they have a weakness. Unlike in our time, the Charmed Ones here are still young, reckless and a lot less experienced. True, they are still a very large challenge, but we definitely have better odds in this time than in our own. Their love of family is their Achilles heel."

"Yes, master," Krayton said nodding, "Of course"

"Leave me now," Zayon commanded as he waved his hand towards the exit of the cave, "I need some time to think."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris´ eyes snapped open and he found himself lying on the kitchen floor with various family members spread across the room, all of them in tears. When he tried to sit up he was overwhelmed by the force of all the hugs he was getting. He could hardly breath.

"Give the kid some room to breath," he heard his big brother's voice from somewhere above him, and as his family members slowly released him from their grasps, he was shocked to see Wyatt on the verge of tears.

"It's good to have you back," he said as he smiled down at his little brother.

Piper stood up and gave her eldest son a big hug before releasing him and whacking him on the arm rather hard.

"What was that for?" He asked slightly hurt, as he rubbed his hand over the spot where his mother had hit him.

"That's for being such an idiot and almost getting yourself killed!"

Wyatt recognized Piper's anger as a way to cover up her worry for him so he just answered sarcastically, "You're welcome" with a mischievous smile.

Chris saw that his father was still sitting on the floor next to him staring at him blankly, "Dad?" Chris asked in worried tone.

Leo's voice was filled with emotion, "I am so sorry, Chris. It's all my fault," he said as he averted his gaze to a spot on the floor.

"What is?" Chris asked. He didn't understand what his dad was talking about.

"It's my fault you died, I let you die," Leo said as he continued to stare at his spot on the floor, "I let my own son die…." He ended in a whisper.

Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing. It wasn't his father's fault. Had Leo believed that ever since his death?

"Dad," Chris said in a soft voice, "Look at me"

Chris placed himself on the floor in front of his father and looked him straight in the eye, "I don't blame you for anything. None of it was _ever_ your fault. Please don't blame yourself for this, you did everything for me that you ever could have. You were there for me," his voice was filled with honesty and truth, "That's the only thing I ever could of hoped for."

"Why?" Leo asked in a voice filled with self-loathing, "Why is it that that's the only thing you ever could have hoped for? Huh? Because I was such a terrible father, that I abandoned my children and completely ignored my youngest to the point where he didn't even think I cared about him enough to be there for him in his greatest time of need!" Leo ended. He was now practically yelling and he jumped up and started pacing the room angrily. He hated himself. He remembered how much Chris had hated him, Chris had even hated him so much that he had physically beaten up his own father.

Chris was shocked by the amount of self-anger his father was radiating. He shook his head, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "How can you say that? That man I knew doesn't exist any more, dad! He disappeared along with the rest of that time-line! You were and still are the best dad I could have ever hoped for. _You_ were always there for me. Every time I had a bad dream in the night, you would be there to comfort me and hold me until I fell asleep again, knowing I was safe. Every time I was scared you always knew what to say to make it better. Every time I called for you, you were always there in a heartbeat," Chris said while standing up and walking over to his father, hoping his words were getting through to him, "You were always there for me. Always."

Leo heard every single heart felt word his son was saying and all his anger and grief suddenly disappeared as a longing to hug the son he had missed for so long overwhelmed him. He pulled his son into a rib-cracking hug and whispered into his son's ear, "I'll always be there for you, son. I promise."

"I know you will," Chris said as he hugged his father back with all the love in the world.

They heard a quiet chorus of awing coming from the other side of the kitchen and as Chris released his father from the hug he saw Paige and Phoebe, each with an arm laced around the other's shoulder, watching the scene between father and son with tears in their eyes.

"I swear to god, Chris," Wyatt said with anger blazing in his eyes, "If I _ever_ get my hands on theperson that hurt you, they're gonna wish they'd never been born!"

Wyatt straightened himself to his full height and curled his hands into fists. They'd pay for hurting his brother…

"Don't worry," Leo said in a voice of steel. He was deadly serious, "He's already been taken care of."

Wyatt knew his father was very much a pacifist, but he also knew that when his family was in danger, Leo's pacifistic tendencies were quickly forgotten. If someone threatened or hurt his family, Leo was sure to get his revenge. And it was never pretty.

Wyatt nodded, satisfied.

Wyatt's demeanor was no longer of the loving brother Chris knew. It reminded him of the tyrannical brother he'd rather forget.

Chris tried to lighten the mood a little, Wyatt was starting to make him feel uneasy.

"How come it's always me that has the memory problems?" he asked, faking a hurt tone.

Wyatt laughed when he thought of the earlier memory ´problems´ his brother was referring to.

Chris relaxed when he saw his brother's demeanor change back to the caring brother he loved.

Phoebe caught the hidden message behind Chris´ words and she was suddenly curious, "What happened?"

"It was nothing," Wyatt said brushing the subject off.

"Awwwww, come on!" Paige said pouting and adapting a child like tone, "We wanna hear the story!"

Wyatt smiled at his aunt's behaviour and he gave in.

"Well," he said, "A couple of years ago, Chris and I had a little run in with a demon who could read people's memories. He made Chris relive other people's bad memories."

"How did he manage to project other people's memories into Chris if he only had the power to read them?" His father asked.

"He boosted his power using…." Wyatt fell quiet and looked pensive.

"Using what?" Phoebe asked, curiously.

Wyatt didn't seem to have heard her.

"That's it!" he exclaimed as he walked over to the Book of Shadows and hastily started flipping through it.

"That's what, honey?" Piper asked, slightly concerned about her eldest son's abrupt topic change.

"That's how Zayon brought us back here. He must have it," Wyatt said without looking up.

"Have what?" Paige asked.

He suddenly stopped flipping and he pointed to a page.

"That" he said.

The whole Halliwell family gathered around to read the entry.

TBC…

A/N: Just to make it clear: Chris now has both sets of memories but the ones of the happy world are the more dominant of the two.


End file.
